


The Saboteour's Secret

by CloverGreen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a lot of details sadbsadas, blowjob, it was based of a friend's dream, the Reader watches it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: You were just taking a walk through the woods when a noise caught your attention.Taking a peek through the bushes to investigate its origin revealed a secret you never expected to discover.





	The Saboteour's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all, this is my first nsfw fic omgggggg  
> Big thankies to calmspirited for letting me borrow the idea from their dream and also making god tier corrections to this!~~  
> Enjoy!

Time in between trials was used by the survivors to relax from the non-stop cycle of death and suffering. There were many ways to do so, and they usually depended on how horrible their last round went.

Sometimes they chattered happily around the campfire, sometimes they went into the woods to seek some time alone. Your last trial wasn’t bad at all, but you wanted to go take a walk and enjoy the artificial nature this horrendous dimension offered.

The possibility to bump into killers was always there, but they weren’t allowed to kill outside of trials...or at least they weren’t supposed to. Still, you ventured further into the lines of trees that surrounded the campfire. Everything was nice and quiet until you heard... _choking?_

_What if they could still harm us over here?_ Panicked thoughts raced through your mind, but your common sense -shaped by the trials- told you to stay calm, quiet, and observe before doing anything stupid. The sound came from a dark corner of the woods, barely lit by the moonlight. You peeked through the bushes and became instantly shocked, fully prepared to see someone getting silently killed… but you were not expecting to see Jake Park giving a blowjob to the inhuman killer Michael Myers.

You were left speechless, just standing still while watching the bizarre scene. Your survivor friend was shirtless, while the bigger man had his blue overalls unzipped to his pants, and his black T-shirt partially lifted, showing the lower half of his toned torso. Jake seemed to be putting quite the effort into the suspected sex act, bobbing his head up and down as fast and hard as he could. The typical heavy breathing could be heard from under Michael’s mask, but it was obviously faster and louder.

_What if he forced him to do it?_ The thought rang through your head as the saboteur proceeded to take the member out of his mouth and lick all sides of it, evidently not wanting to stop pleasuring the killer while he heaved air into his lungs with a few loud inhales. He then slowed down the pace of said licks, taking his time to trace Michael’s cock with the tip of his tongue. The killer grunted in response and brushed the smaller man’s hair.

With that, all the possibilities of it being forced were gone, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves a _lot_.

Michael was growing impatient and Jake knew it, but he kept up the teasing pace with his slow licking. The killer started thrusting forwards with his hips, demanding more of the saboteur’s tempatious mouth, and he finally got what he wanted when Jake took the tip of his cock inside and sucked hard on it, moving his head from side to side while using his tongue for added simulation. He licked the head a little more before shoving as much as he could into his mouth, and the rhythmic bobbing started again, only this time he added his hand into the mix to pump the killer’s length. Michael began to grunt under his mask, taking Jake’s head into his hands and harshly running through his hair with his large hands.

The brushing became pulling, and the killer started to lose control of himself and his actions, as he started thrusting into his mouth, groaning even louder than before. Jake also let out his good share of moans and whimpers through his now full throat, a mixture of pleasure and high pitched begs for air. Nevertheless, he didn't resist and allowed Michael to keep going as hard as he wanted.

_Damn those gag reflexes._ You had to admit that taking that length balls deep was an achievement.

Michael kept going faster and faster, varying the depth for his partner's sake, but he often gave a good, deep thrust. The killer was getting closer to his limit, telling by his breathing and groaning. Jake's eyes were looking upwards most of the time, enjoying the killer’s cock and the generous amount of muscular stomach revealed to him with Myers’ hiked up shirt. Jake’s face was completely red, both from the effort and the intense blushing, but it turned even redder with a couple more thrusts from Michael, the man pulling Jake’s head all the way down, cumming inside of his mouth with a loud grunt. The saboteur did all he could to manage, moaning and swallowing what was being given to him. Michael pulled out while still cumming and got it all over his partner's open mouthed face and some even reached to his chest.

It was somehow during this that Jake’s wide eyes somehow locked onto yours, and if it was even possible, his eyes got even wider

Jake coughed a little, cum trickling out of his mouth and appearing to slightly choke on it after catching sight of you, trying to wipe his face with his gloved hand. His gaze went over to Michael, who was silently watching him from above. The saboteur's face was completely blushed, steamy eyes fixed on the masked man while still relaxing from his climax.

 

“Jake, you good there, buddy?” You didn't realize you said that out loud until it was too late. You had given out your hiding spot to all parties involved and both men were looking directly at you. The saboteur's snapped out of his gay paradise.

 

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE??!” he shouted while reaching for his jacket laying beside him to try and cover his creamed chest.

 

You couldn't help but laugh, that was the only thing you could do in a situation like this, and that only made Jake more mad and blushed.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??”

 

You were about to give a snarky response, but then you saw the moonlight shining onto the kitchen knife which was now pointing at you, and decided it was best to run back as fast as your legs could, snickering all the way.

Of course you weren't going to tell anyone, but now you had something to bother him with.

  
  
  
  



End file.
